


Nether a Dull Moment

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Comedy, Gen, Humor, One Shot, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25401604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A pair of players visit the Nether and go on a rather humourous adventure





	Nether a Dull Moment

“Hey, Isaac! Come look!” 

The pair of young lads stood before the portal. The obsidian surrounded a purple haze, inviting both the naive and the thrill-seekers. Ralph drew his sword, as if he knew what was to happen, before turning to his apprentice. “Are you ready?” 

Isaac crouched, showing his uncertainty, before nodding. 

Ralph then pushed himself and his partner through. “This, my friend, is the Nether…” 

Isaac gazed in awe at the giant lava pillars, stretching from what must be the ceiling down to a bubbling pit. The dull red cobblestone oozed out a somewhat sticky goo, much to his pleasure but Ralph’s disgust. The place almost seemed like it was meant to conceal something, though Isaac couldn’t think of what. 

“Ralph! This is incredible! How come you’ve never taken me here before?” 

“Isaac, it’s cool until a ghast blows you up! The first time I came here there were five in my vision right away.” 

“Why do you keep returning then?” 

Ralph held his hand, the equivalent to pointing, towards what first seemed like a fire. Being careful to sneak as to not fall off the cliff he was on, Isaac looked closer. That thing had eyes! And it wasn’t just one, either. Why, there must have been half a dozen! 

“Blazes. We need their blaze rods! This is why I keep coming back. Got any spare blocks just taking up space?” 

Isaac looked at his inventory before picking out some cobblestone from when he was trying to get diamonds. “Here!” 

Ralph collected the blocks before making a cobblestone bridge. And not just a puny tightrope bridge. That thing was four blocks wide and even had guardrails, with the amount of cobblestone the duo had collectively just sat in their inventory. “Plus, cobblestone can’t be demolished by ghasts. If only it was the same for creepers and some idiot’s TNT. Last week I came to find my house blown up by a troll. Am I talking too much again?” 

Ralph then went across the bridge, after making a pen for Isaac to force him to stay put. The apprentice wanted to watch the action but it was hard to see when he was forced to look down by an enderman that teleported in front of him. When he could not bear staring at the netherrack any longer, he glanced up, accepting his fate, only to find the bothersome mob had left. 

Correction: The enderman wasn’t quite done with the pair. He was quivering, mouth open, at Issac’s master, who clearly wasn’t thinking about where he was placing his eyes. At once, Ralph grabbed his trusty bucket to throw at the mob, only for it to instantly evaporate. “Issac, I can’t die! I’ve got the ender pearls and I’m not dealing with these another three dozen times!” 

The trainee grabbed his stone axe and impatiently dug away at the fence that surrounded him. Once he was free, he dashed across the bridge, sword in hand. Together, the pair mercilessly slashed at the enderman until it dropped to the brick floor. For a moment, the enjoyment of this journey brought great pleasure to them. Isaac then thought otherwise when he saw a ghast next to their deactivated portal. “Got anything to relight the portal?”


End file.
